The present invention generally relates to electric heating apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a specially designed dual element electric water heater which is easily field convertible among various heating element control modes without the previous necessity of changing either of the heating element control thermostats or altering the wiring interconnections therebetween.
In a common construction thereof a vertically oriented dual element electric water heater has spaced apart upper and lower resistance type electric heating elements which horizontally extend into the interior of the water storage tank portion of the heater. The operation of these upper and lower heating elements is controlled by upper and lower electric thermostats which are respectively associated with the upper and lower heating elements.
Various modes of operating the upper and lower heating elements, with either single or three phase electric power supply to the water heater, are typically available. Representatively, these heating element operational modes include (1) single phase simultaneous element operation, in which the two heating elements are simultaneously cycled by their associated thermostats; (2) single phase simultaneous element operation with 4 wire outlet operation, (3) single phase non-simultaneous element operation, in which the two heating elements are independently cycled by their associated thermostats, (4) single phase non-simultaneous element operation with 4 wire outlet operation; (5) single phase non-simultaneous element operation with 3 wire outlet operation; (6) three phase simultaneous element operation; and (7) three phase non-simultaneous element operation. The two heating element-controlling thermostats are typically disposed in openings formed in the jacket insulation structure of the water heater that surrounds its storage tank portion. The electrical wiring that operatively interconnects the thermostats is, for the most part, disposed between the tank and the insulation structure.
In the past, in order to provide these seven representative element control modes seven separate embodiments or "variants" of the water heater needed to be built, with each water heater variant having different thermostat wiring configurations and/or combinations of thermostat types. The need to build separate variants to provide all of the representative types of heating element control listed above carries with it several problems, limitations and disadvantages.
For example, the construction of the water heater is made more complex since, in essence, it needs to be constructed in seven different ways--each having a different thermostat type combination and/or thermostat wiring interconnection configuration. Additionally, and quite importantly, once the water heater is constructed to provide a predetermined element: control mode, it is not practical or economical to alter this selected control mode. This is due to the fact that to alter the originally built-in element control mode, changes must be made to the thermostat wiring and/or the types of thermostats used must be altered. Because the thermostat interconnection wiring is disposed between the jacket insulation structure and the water heater storage tank portion such wiring is, as a practical matter, inaccessible for such conversion.
Accordingly, if a dual element water heater constructed in this conventional manner does not provide the desired heating element control mode, it has to be replaced with another manufactured variant of the water heater that has the desired heating element control mode incorporated therein during its original manufacture. In view of this it can be readily seen that a need exists for a dual element electric water heater which eliminates or at least substantially reduces the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventionally constructed dual element electric water heaters. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.